


Chasing Starlight

by TrashyDumpster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyDumpster/pseuds/TrashyDumpster
Summary: The party took place out on a wide balcony with a breathtaking view of the sky. Amilyn had taken to standing near the edge, out of the way. There was a better view of the stars out there, and of a princess in a silver dress.





	Chasing Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place like right after Leia: Princess of Alderaan ends. If you haven't read it, that's okay but I guess this is maybe spoiler-ish. At the end of the book they have a big ceremony on Alderaan for Leia, and this picks up after it. I didn't mention any of the events in the book, I tried to keep it as spoiler-free as possible.

Leia’s ceremony had been beautiful. Graceful and meticulous, like Alderaan itself, Amilyn thought. Afterwards it had dissolved into a party that was just as beautiful. Out on a wide balcony with a breathtaking view of the night sky, guests milled around waiting for their chance to wish the Princess congratulations. Amilyn had taken to standing near the edge of the balcony, out of the way. She held a glass of a sparkling, purplish drink she didn’t recognize and looked into the sea of people, searching for one in particular. It didn’t take long to spot who she was looking for, Leia was easy to find. Her silver dress shimmered when it caught the light and Amilyn’s eyes were drawn to it. She smiled as she watched her friend move around the room, making polite conversation with as many guests as she could. Leia was so personable and diplomatic, qualities Amilyn admired. Not to mention how her smile lit up her surroundings and her laugh sounded like what she imaged pure gold would if it made sound...

Amilyn hadn’t realized she had been staring until Leia met her gaze and gave her a questioning look. Immediately she shot Leia her characteristic loopy grin and held her glass up in a mock-cheers. Leia smiled and shook her head as she made her way over to Amilyn. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Leia asked. She glanced at the drink in her friend’s hand, “Drink more wine like that and you’ll definitely be having fun.” 

“Oh, this is wine?” Amilyn asked, swirling the purple beverage around in its glass, “I just took it because I liked the color.”

Leia laughed, “It’s from the vineyards here on Alderaan, my parents insisted on it for the party. I’ve never cared for it.” 

“The wine on Gatalenta isn’t nearly this vibrant,” Amilyn stated, “Most of it is a dull red like everything else.” 

“Everything except for you, that is.” Leia teased, taking a strand of Amilyn’s sparkling blue hair and running it through her fingers. 

A blush tinged Amilyn’s cheeks, “I took your advice, you know. I think I found my look.” 

“I’ve never seen you wear anything like that before,” Leia said, “Everything is balanced, I like it.” 

Amilyn watched as Leia’s eyes traveled from her glittery, bright hair to her simple dress. It was a deep green evening gown, floor length with long sleeves and a plunging neckline. Her eyes only lingered for a second before snapping back up to meet Amilyn’s piercing blue gaze. 

“Why are you out here by yourself?” Leia asked, her tone suddenly getting softer. She stepped closer and tilted her head up at the taller girl.

“The stars are so pretty, I wanted to enjoy them.” Amilyn answered wistfully. She looked away from Leia and up at the sky, “They’re nice on Gatalenta but they look so much brighter here.” 

Leia took another step closer. They were practically touching now. 

“Come with me.” She said, taking Amilyn’s hand and leading her away from the edge, “There’s something I want you to see.” 

Amilyn left her drink behind and fell into step behind the shorter girl as she lead her through the crowd. As they walked, people called out to Leia trying to get her attention. She waved and smiled at everyone she heard, not once letting go of Amilyn’s hand. Even when they went inside, away from the mass of people, Leia didn’t let go. Instead she began leading Amilyn through what seemed like a maze of hallways. 

“Can I ask where we’re going?” Amilyn asked, walking next to Leia. With their hands still intertwined they walked in close proximity, arms brushing lightly. 

“You’ll see soon.” Leia answered, giving Amilyn’s hand a reassuring squeeze as they continued down the hall. 

Amilyn was confused by the shorter girl’s sudden mysteriousness. Leia was usually so straightforward, so easy for her to read. This was unusual, but Amilyn would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t having fun. 

As they rounded another corner, Leia stopped them in front of a door. “Okay, close your eyes,” she said. 

Amilyn obliged, closing her eyes and letting Leia guide her. She heard the door open and felt Leia gently lead her inside. They walked across what Amilyn assumed was a large room before she heard another door open. This time they were met by the warm air of the night. Amilyn felt Leia slide close to her as they walked outside. 

“You can open your eyes now,” Leia whispered. 

Amilyn opened her eyes and blinked slowly, letting them adjust to the soft light coming from above. She tilted her head toward the light source and gasped. The sky above was like something she’d seen in artwork. Blue hues splashed the dark sky and the stars shone like thousands of twinkling lights. 

Amilyn pulled Leia closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “This is absolutely gorgeous.” 

“I thought you’d like it here.” Leia said, settling into Amilyn’s touch. 

“Like it? Leia, I love it.” Amilyn breathed. She looked down at the shorter girl, blue eyes sparkling like the sky. 

Leia’s face lit up as she smiled at the taller girl, the stars reflecting in her own dark eyes. Amilyn felt Leia release her hand. 

“Your hair reminds me of the sky.” Leia said softly, reaching her now-free hand up to brush the glittering blue waves away from Amilyn’s face. 

Amilyn’s breath caught in her throat as Leia’s hand slipped from her hair to rest gently on her cheek. Her touch was warm and Amilyn leaned into it, bringing her own hand up to cover Leia’s. 

“Won’t people miss you at the party?” Amilyn asked softly, hoping Leia couldn’t see the blush in her cheeks, “This whole thing is for you, after all.” 

Leia laughed softly, “They’ll find a way to get by without me for a little while.” 

“In that case-“ Amilyn’s words stopped short as she leaned down to close the gap between them. 

Leia gasped against Amilyn’s lips but didn’t pull away. Instead, after the initial shock, Leia kissed her back. Amilyn’s hands made their way to rest on Leia’s hips and she pulled the shorter girl against her. She felt Leia’s free hand tangle itself in her hair, holding on gently to the dyed locks.

And as suddenly as it had happened, it was over. Leia’s hand was still pressed against Amilyn’s cheek, as they slowly drew away from each other. Leia’s dark eyes were wide with surprise and a wave of nervousness hit Amilyn. What if Leia was mad at her? Had she crossed some sort of line? Would they still be able to be friends? 

“Leia, I-um I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have-“ 

“It’s okay, Amilyn,” Leia smiled, cutting off the taller girl’s stammering apology. Her right hand was still on Amilyn’s cheek but her left had started untangling itself from the mess of blue hair. 

Amilyn took that as her cue to move her hands off Leia’s hips. Her arms fell to her sides, and she knew her face was a noticeable shade of red. She averted her gaze, “Still, it was impulsive. I should have thought for a second-“ 

Leia cut Amilyn off again, but this time with a kiss. It was the blue-haired girl’s turn to be caught off guard. She stood with her arms still at her sides, as Leia began playing with her hair again, weaving both her hands through it. Just as Amilyn began to adjust and kiss Leia back, the smaller girl pulled away, laughing softly. 

“I’ve never seen you get flustered before, it’s cute.” Leia said, flirtatiously. She moved her hands from Amilyn’s hair to her cheeks and tilted the taller girl’s head gently down towards her own so their foreheads touched. 

“I-I am- I’m not flustered.” Amilyn protested. She was once again caught off-guard, this time by the compliment. 

“Whatever you say,” Leia laughed warmly. 

Hearing Leia laugh was like music to her ears, and Amilyn began to regain her composure. She smiled softly. Their foreheads were still lightly touching and Leia’s hands were still cupped around her cheeks. In that moment, everything felt right to Amilyn. She was under the dazzling night sky, standing in very close proximity with the girl she loved. Close enough that if she were to lean down slightly, their lips would touch again. So that’s exactly what she did.


End file.
